Love Sick
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: Everyone seems to have spring fever on the brain, but not in the normal way. Remy must get things under control before too long, or else! 25th story in a series. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

AN: I don't know how well this came out, I just know I wanted to do a story based on one of my favorite tropes (A trope is a device and convention that a writer can reasonably rely on as being present in the audience members' minds and expectations), and it's good to inject some humor into the series every now and then.  
It probably won't be hilarious, but may make you giggle.  
Also, there's a little Romy (Rogue and Remy as a couple) bashing in this story. Sorry, but I'm not a fan of them in Evo.  
You have been warned.

* * *

"Can you smell it?" Bobby asked as a few of the kids walked through the flowery path leading up to the school.

"What?" Kitty asked. "Spring is in the air!" Bobby smiled, "The birds are singing, the sun is shining and...I smell cookies!"

Bobby ran into the mansion without another word leaving everyone behind.

Remy firmly grasped Mollys hand, leaning down to kiss her cheek, then putting his arms around her waist. "So...spring is in the air and I have the best girlfriend in the world.  
How are we planning on spending our time together?"

Molly looked embarrassed, then shrugged.

"I can think of one way," Kitty winked at Kurt. They made obnoxious kissing noises.

"Stop acting so immature!" Molly looked flustered, taking Remys hand and pulling him into the kitchen.

"You guys want some cookies?" Jamie held out a plate.

Molly eyed the plate with hesitation. Even after so much exercising, she was still a bit chubby and naturally curvy since her weight yo-yo'd a lot. The weight made her feel awkward with all the other girls at the school being around a size 12 at the most, but she did enjoy cookies. "Oh, no...I really shouldn't I-" suddenly her sweet tooth won out and she grabbed a handful, vigorously eating one with gusto.  
Chocolate was smeared as little dots on her face.

"Crap!" She wiped her face and looked over at Remy, "Hope you like dating a fat girl. Doesn't look like I'm going to be a size ten anytime soon."

"You're not fat," Remy took her hand and quickly led her up to his room, shutting the door and leaning against it. "I didn't want to say anything in front of little Jamie, but you've got a beautiful body. You're soft...gorgeously curvy...nice features. Full chest, round rear, nice legs. You shouldn't look so surprised, you know I'm right. I didn't just date you for your personality you know and you can't say that about me either," Remy put an arm around her shoulders and led her to sit on the bed.

"I know, I know! It's easy for you to say that though. You're not plus size and pudgy," Molly blushed.

"Well I like all that. Makes you feel very feminine when we're kissing..." Remy put a hand on her squishy side as he leaned in. His hand found its way to her other side of her. They kissed for a few moments, then Molly pressed herself into his chest.  
"I-I'm glad you like me, Remy."

* * *

"Michelle, you know you can't go to the danger-room unsupervised," Molly said as she and Remy ran into Michelle heading to the elevator after coming out of Remy's room much later.

Michelle was the 12 year old they had rescued from Magneto last winter.  
The girls red hair bounced as she took a step backward timidly and her freckles were more pronounced as she blushed. "Who said I was going to the Danger-Room?"

"Well you are in your uniform," Remy said.

Michelle just stood there looking more embarrassed.

Kurt suddenly teleported into the hallway.  
"Molly, phone for you," He handed the phone to her.

She took it. Michelle, Remy and Kurt stood off to the side.  
"Kurt, you want to take Michelle to the Danger-Room? We were in the middle of something," Remy asked.

"Sure," Kurt shrugged leading Michelle away to the elevator.

Remy couldn't help overhearing Mollys phone conversation.  
"...Yeah, he's nice.-Yes, I'll send you pictures...No, he's only a year older then me. I really have to go. Okay, love you too. Bye!"

She clicked the phone off.  
"My family asked what was new and I just blurted out that I have a boyfriend and now everyone's curious. They want pictures and they asked like a million questions.  
I'm sure they'll want to meet you eventually or something."

Remy planted a kiss on her forehead, "So we'll send them pictures. Now as I recall we were on our way to the store."

"Right," Molly looked a bit starry-eyed.

Suddenly a loud "BOOM!" came from the lower levels, shaking the mansions foundation.  
"Wooahh!" Molly and Remy fell onto the floor, ending with her on top of him.  
They scrambled up. Something had happened in the danger room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

They found a huge explosion had happened. Kurt was knocked unconscious in the control tower, but Michelle seemed okay.

"Oh Kurt!" Molly rushed over to his side, propping him up. Remy went down to check on Michelle.

"Michelle? You alright?" Remy walked towards her. He noticed her eyes were glowing pink.  
"I-I don't know! I think so. I didn't mean to do it. I must've tripped and broke a wire or something, because everything shut off and then there was this big explosion..." Michelle looked Terrified.

"It's okay. Let's take you to the infirmary," He led her out.

Meanwhile, Kurt was coming to. Molly felt relief wash over her, but there was something else.  
"Kurt, I'm so glad you're awake! You had me worried there," Molly cupped a hand to his blue furry face.

"Ugh, that was some explosion," He groaned as he stood up, "Is Michelle okay?"

"She looked okay. Remy must've taken her to the infirmary. We'd better get you there too," Molly gently tugged him along to the elevator.

In the elevator Molly gave Kurt a funny sideways glance.  
"What? Do I have something on my face?" He asked.

"No. I guess I've just never noticed how terribly handsome you are," Molly smiled.

"Uh, are you feeling okay?" Kurt asked.

"I'm great," Molly stepped closer and started playing with his black, silky hair.  
Pressing a hand against his chest.

"Molly, please! You have a boyfriend and I have a girlfriend. And I'm younger then you are," Kurt looked shocked.

"Well Remy's just not half as attractive as you are and I'm sure I'm much prettier then 'ol Amanda. You just turned eighteen,  
and my birthday isn't for a while yet,"

Kurts eyes widened. He had no idea where any of this was coming from. Molly was never this foreword, not even with Remy.  
He gently pushed her away. "I'm sorry Molly, but no. We can't do this."

Molly looked pouty. "I'll make you change your mind. You'll see."

* * *

The elevator doors opened to the infirmary. They saw Remy sitting in a chair outside the infirmary as Hank gave Michelle a routine examination.  
Kurt took a seat on a bed and Remy pulled Molly into his lap. Before Remy could turn on the charm, Molly pushed him away and all but jumped out of his lap. "EWWW! I don't want you!" She stood up and looked him right in the face, "I'm sorry Remy, but it's over. You're boring me. Kurt and I have something special now, so maybe you should, I don't know, go date Rogue or something," Molly walked away but Remy grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back. "What? Wait a minute, how can you say that? Molly, where is this coming from?"

Molly snatched her arm back, "This relationship isn't working. It's over."  
She went and sat next to Kurt, coddling him.

Remy stood there feeling dumbstruck. He was boring her and the relationship was over?  
Maybe he was moving too fast. Maybe there had been too many public displays of affection.  
Had he just been too foreword?

...Did she just say KURT and her had something special?

Remy started laughing.

He stumbled over to Kurt's bed. "Okay, I get it. Nice joke."

Molly looked up. "I wasn't joking, Remy."

Remy's face fell. "Huh?"

"It's not a joke. Now why don't you go upstairs and-"

"HANK!" Ororo let a shriek. The kids looked over just in time to see picking up Ororo in his arms and twirling her around in a hug. "I never noticed how beautiful you are. Let's run away together!" Hank smiled.

Everyone else raised an eyebrow. "I think something strange is going on," Kurt said. He looked over to see Molly's hand holding his. He grabbed it away and Molly frowned, but then she started petting his tail.  
"MOLLY!" Kurt and Remy cried in unison. They were both mortified.  
"Upstairs now!" Remy shouted, picking her up then putting her over his shoulder.

"I love you!" Molly yelled to Kurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

Remy dumped Molly into her bed. "You stay here and don't go anywhere," He said. She definitely wasn't acting like herself.

Remy left the room and started checking on the other students. Everyone was acting normally and not falling in love with anyone else...so far.

Then he heard a sudden "Yoo-hoo! Remy!"

The voice was familiar, but didn't sound at all like the person who owned it. The person who owned it was sarcastic, grumpy, had a temper and never seemed happy. And the day she'd show interest in him would be the day pigs would fly.

That person was Rogue.

"Rogue, this isn't the-Rogue?" Remy's eyes widened. This wasn't Rogue.

She was wearing a dress, first of all. The dress was pink and very girly, with long sleeves with a skirt that stopped a few inches above the knee.  
Her make-up was much lighter. A reddish-pink lipstick and light blue eyeshadow.  
Instead of boots or sneakers she had on pink slip ons to match the dress.  
Rogue ran over to him from across the hall.

"Of course it's me silly!" She giggled in a very un Rogue like way.

"...What...happened to you?" Remy asked slowly. Either the whole mansion was slowly going insane from all the world saving or something else was going on.

"I fell in _love_! With you!" She giggled again.

Remy was getting seriously wigged out.

"You like the dress, right? I borrowed it from Jeans closet...uh, where are you going?" Rogue asked as Remy walked away as quick as he could.

"I need to call the professor. Why don't you go in your room and, uh, wait for me?" Remy said.

"Okay!" Rogue chirped and _skipped_ back to her room humming.

Remy went into the nearest available study and took out his cell phone.

The Professor was away on a business trip. He'd been taking a lot of those lately with the anti-mutant crusades growing thanks to the Friends of Humanity on the scene.

"Please pick up. Please, please pick up!" Remy grit his teeth. He could _not_ have Rogue chasing after him all week before the Professor got back.

"Hello Remy, what can I help you with?" Charles answered.

"Um, we have a...situation," Remy said slowly.

"Go on," Charles said patiently.

"I don't know what's going on. It's like a bad soap opera around here and I don't know what caused it or how to fix it. Everyone's acting like they're...in love!  
It's ridiculous. I mean, well, they're in love with the wrong people. First it was Molly and Kurt, then Hank and Ororo, now someone's got her sights set on me and I really don't need R-this girl-chasing after me the rest of the week," Remy said.

"Alright. I can't come back right away, but I'll give you the number of someone who might be able to help. Try to contact Logan and make sure Scott and Jean are informed. Thank you for calling me first Remy, it's much appreciated.  
You're proving to be very responsible," Charles praised.

Remy beamed just a little. Usually people were quicker to call him immature then responsible.  
"Thanks Prof. Appreciate it."

Charles gave him the number. He hung up, Called Logan, then dialed the number.  
He got a woman with a British accent on the other end. She said her name was Betsy Braddock and she'd be out right away.

Remy hung up the phone and sighed with relief. Now he had to find Scott and Jean.

* * *

Only a few minutes later he found the couple walking hand in hand to the kitchen.

"You guys have to-"

WHAM!

Remy felt something throw itself against his chest very hard. He looked down to see the top of Rogue's white striped head. "There you are! You forgot about me, didn't you?" She smiled up at him.

Scott and Jeans faces were that of surprise...and horror at seeing Rogues pink clothes.

Remy pried Rogue away. "This. This is what I was trying to warn you about. It-it's an epidemic!  
You guys need to lock yourselves in your rooms before I lose you too!"

"Slow down and tell us what's going on first of all," Scott said.

Remy ushered them upstairs, first ordering Rogue to go into the kitchen to make him cupcakes.  
She happily agreed. It would keep her out of his hair for a while at least.

On the way upstairs, Remy explained it, telling them who Betsy was and that she was coming to help. "We'll talk on the communicators. Just don't leave your rooms!" Remy warned them.

The door belle rang and Remy went back downstairs to get the door. He saw a woman in a blue-tank top with hip-hugger jeans and purple hair. She was almost as tall as he was with strikingly feminine features.

"Betsy Braddock, nice to meet you," Betsy smiled, shaking his hand and walking in.

"Hello. I'm Remy. We spoke on the phone earlier. Why don't we go into the one of the studies," He said.

Remy led Betsy upstairs, noticing several of the younger boys stare at her with an extreme interest.  
He hoped they weren't being affected too.

Remy closed the door to the study.

"From what you told me on the phone, it sounds like someone's mutant power is at work.  
Nothing else could make people act so ridiculously...except for perhaps real love that is," Betsy looked amused for a moment, "I'll do a psi-scan and see what I can find."

"Thank you!" Remy said, very grateful. He stepped out the door so she could have complete silence.

As soon as he turned around he saw Ray, Bobby and Roberto standing there with big, dopey smiles on their faces.

"Who is she, how old is she, and is she single?" Ray fired off the questions.

"Do you guys feel strangely in love with her or are you just asking because you find her hot?" Remy asked.

"Are you blind? She was hotter then Jessica Karaba!" Bobby said.

Remy shrugged. "I didn't notice."

The three boys mouths hung open. "You...didn't...notice?" Roberto said slowly, "The big ladies man didn't notice the model who was all legs and had some very huge..." Roberto trailed as Remy gave him a disapproving look,"...bags...with her..and the bluest eyes I've ever seen? What's the world coming to?"

"Dude, you may have a girlfriend, but that doesn't mean your not allowed to notice hot chicks," Bobby said.

Remy sighed. "I honestly didn't notice. I really don't have time for this. Everyone is on probation until this mess is settled. Call Scott on your communicators and he'll fill you in. Now get to your rooms."

The boys left without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

Remy collapsed into a chair across from the study where he'd left Betsy. This whole thing was wearing on his nerves. He telepathically alerted Jean to send out a message to everyone and send them to their rooms. He was too tired to manually do so himself.

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew Betsy was shaking him awake.  
"...Huh? Oh, hi. What's going on?" He blinked, sitting upright.

"I've located the source of your problem. She's in her room listening to some awful bubble gum pop," Betsy made a disgusted face and started walking to the girls wing.

"She?" Remy questioned.

They ended up in front of Michelle's room.  
Remy felt like an idiot for not having realized it earlier. He wondered why her eyes were glowing pink when he found her in the danger room, but thought nothing of it.

"I'll go inside. You'd better wait out here," Betsy said.

"NOOOOO!" Michelle screamed, running out of her room.

"What did you do?" Remy demanded.  
"I didn't do anything!" Betsy said.

"Sh-she's an enemy, isn't she? I don't trust her!" Michelle said, backing up against a wall.

"She's not an enemy. We have a problem going on and we need you need to help us. No one's going to hurt you, Michelle," Remy approached her slowly.

"...You're sure?" Michelle said quietly.

"I'm sure. Betsy is a friend," Remy smiled.

It was a bad idea to send Betsy in alone after what Michelle had been through. Remy felt stupid for making such a simple mistake.

Michelle stepped forward.

"It's alright Michelle. I have mental powers like you do. I'm a friend of Professor Xaviers. You can trust me," Betsy said gently.

Michelle relaxed. "S-Sorry. Uh, what's going on? Did I do something bad?"

"No you didn't," Remy explained what was going on again.

The three of them went back into Michelle's room and Betsy put a mental block on Michelle's new power.  
"I thuroughly scanned her mind. When the danger room exploded it caused her secondary power to surface.  
Unusual for a mutant, but not entirely uncommon since she's still so young. Michelle was messing with people's body chemistry and mental state in ways no one could've predicted would happen.  
The result was random victims thinking they were hopelessly in love with someone," Betsy explained to Remy outside of Michelle's room much later.

"So it's over now? Everyone's back to normal?" Remy asked.

"Yes, I made certain. They should all snap out of it within the next ten minutes or so," Betsy said.

They walked downstairs to find Molly sitting at the bottom.  
She was holding her head and looking very pale. Betsy went into the rec room.

"Sweetheart...?" Remy sat next to her. Molly looked surprised.

"H-how could you call me that after everything I just did?" Molly stammered.  
Remy hugged her. "You weren't yourself. Michelle got a new power and it kind of made some of us go a little crazy. Rogue is in the kitchen making cupcakes wearing a pink dress,  
so I think you got off easy," Remy smirked.

"It's not right though. I thought I loved Kurt and I...I don't feel the same way about you," Molly frowned.

"Who would you rather kiss? Me or Kurt?" Remy asked.

"You. Always you," Molly smiled.

"I know you don't love me yet. That's fine with me. You care about me and that's all that matters right now," Remy stroked her face.

Suddenly from the kitchen they heard, "WHY AM I WEARING PINK?"

* * *

The next day was fairly normal, except for some awkward moments for those that had been affected.  
Remy couldn't help but tease Rogue though.

"You're hot for my body," He grinned at her over the breakfast table.  
"I'd rather choke on this muffin then have feelings for you. Stupid idiot," Rogue said.

"Hey! That's my boyfriend you're talking about!" Molly grabbed onto his bicep, then let go blushing madly.  
Remy in turn wrapped his arm around Molly. "Don't mind Rogue. She's just upset that she missed out and I'm no longer available."

"I'm going to eat outside!" Rogue got up and left the table.

"Great. Now look what you did!" Kurt said.

"He's just teasing," Molly smiled.

Kurt became quiet in response, as he seemed to still be on edge about yesterday.  
"You sure you're not still-?" He wondered of Molly.

"I'm okay, Kurt. Really," Molly rolled her eyes.

The three of them got up from the breakfast table. "I forgot about the stupid pictures!" Molly groaned suddenly.

"I didn't," Remy took a small camera out of his pocket. "Great!" Molly smiled enthusiastically.

Suddenly Remy grabbed her and kissed her as he held the camera at arms length.  
There was a faint "WHIIIR-CLICK!" as he took the picture.

"...G-great," Molly stammered dizzly after the kiss. She composed herself, "We can't send that to my family though."

"Why not?" Remy smirked.

"It's too embarrassing!" She said.

"No it's not," He countered.

"Yes it is!"

"Not!"

"Is!"

"Not!"

"Is!"

"Not!"

"Is!"

"Okay, okay!" Kurt jumped in, "Enough. I have an idea. We'll take a group picture."

"That's good idea," Molly said.

They got Jean, Rogue, Scott and Kitty to join them. Jubilee took the picture.

"Thanks guys, it's going to look really nice," Molly said afterwards.

Much later Molly was putting various pictures she'd taken of the school into an envelope as Remy helped.  
When she wasn't looking he slipped the picture of them kissing into the middle of the stack.

She was going to be a little mad at him for it later, but it was worth it.


End file.
